Rubber Bullets are All the Rage!
by VanHellsing'sMacabreAnubis1
Summary: Ultraprison has a problem…No, A LOT of problems, but the Mistress knows how to get rid of at least four of those problems! Send them to the Superjail! Will these four be able to survive the insanity that is Superjail! or will they all DIE? Find out here!


SUPERJAIL! FANFIC YAY! ENJOY THIS LOSER/LOVERS!

_**Ultraprison has a problem, well four problems…No, A LOT of problems, but the Mistress knows how to get rid of four of those problems! Send them to Superjail! Will these four be able to survive the insanity that is Superjail!? Or will they all DIE? Hmm…well, what fun would it be if they died? That would be a pretty short story! XDD. So I'll let them live…for now! **_

_**Chapter 1, Welcome to Superjail! "Bunny Love" ReDone!

* * *

**_

!?UNKNOWN?!

_**Four people stood in front of the giant metal door that was the entrance to one of, if not The largest and most gruesome jails in the world, nay the universe! Superjail!**_

"This the place Captain?" asked the only man in the group, he had long red hair that was extremely spiky and covered his eyes. He was dressed like a soldier, but had a police hat on and a four-point badge that read "UJPD."

"_Nooo_ Morgan," the woman next to him said sarcastically, smacking him in the back of the head, "it's some other giant volcano that just so happens to be a jail! God, weren't you listening to a word the announcer lady said?!" she yelled, brushing her blue and blonde hair out of her face to reveal a pair of red eyes, behind her black sunglasses.

"Well, _sorry_ Senca! And I wasn't even talking to you!" the man, Morgan, shouted back at the woman, and soon they were arguing and trying to kill each other.

Behind them, the shortest person of the group, also a woman, who was wearing a black leather outfit, just sighed and shook her head, her long purple hair shining even in the shadow of the volcano. She had a large gun strapped to her back, and it was impossible to see her eyes on account of the mirror sunglasses that she was wearing.

The last person stood next to her, she was an albino and slightly taller than the purple-haired woman, her silver hair was so long it actually dragged along the ground behind her, surprisingly not getting dirty at all.

"Shut up." The purple-haired woman muttered walking forward just as the door began to open, the albino right behind her, electric green eyes narrowed happily as she hummed the song "Rubber Bullets" to herself.

"Yes, Captain, sorry, Captain…" both Morgan and Senca muttered, straightening their clothes and glaring at one another before following them.

* * *

!OMNIPRESENT/UBIQUITOUS!

"Alice! Oh where _is_ she?!" a short man, with an insanely large forehead, cried running back and forth in a large office, the whole back wall made of orange-tinted glass, "The Warden's guests are going to be here any minute and she's not here with me to greet them!"

Suddenly the door slammed open to reveal a red haired woman (well, Alice is really a transsexual, but let's go with _she_ because this is what Alice would like, yes?) dressed in a police-esque outfit.

"Alice! There you are! I've been video-paging you all morning! _Where were you?!_" the man rambled, pausing only when the woman, Alice stepped to the side to let in four people; the very same people who had just been outside.

"Right this way ladies…and man." Alice added the last part as Morgan walked past her with a scowl.

"Oh my," the man exclaimed, beginning to sweat terribly, "You four aren't supposed to be hear yet! The Warden--" he stopped as two people suddenly materialized into the room, both completely covered in tuna.

"The Twins!" the man cried, hands drawn up to his face in shock.

The purple-haired woman, the_ Captain_ as Senca and Morgan called her, raised an eyebrow at them, "Why are you two covered in tuna?" she asked in an exasperated voice, but the twins just smirked at her, the first one tossing his blonde hair dramatically.

"Because it is _yummy_," he said and the other one pulled out a brightly covered magazine and pointed to a page where the Captain could see a pair of identical girls covered in tuna, _The Gemini Twins_ written in fancy yellow letters on the top of the page, "and it's _all_ the rage according to our_ Gemini Twins_ magazine see? Ace and Star are pioneers when it comes to fashion!" the other twin explained in an almost excited voice as he pointed to the picture.

The Captain leaned forward and stared at the picture, raising an incredulous eyebrow at the picture. The albino girl blinked at it from over her shoulder, and her eyes suddenly turned bright purple as a shocked expression crossed her face. Her eyes quickly turned green again and she clapped her hands together happily, but both twins looked up and disappeared taking the magazine with them, just as the room exploded into white light and the window crashed open followed by a rainbow pouring into the room.

As soon as the rainbow touched the ground, color returned to the room and a man slid into the room, quickly sucking the rainbow into his mauve top hat and placing it lightly on his head. He was dressed in a completely purple and red suit, that was open to reveal a yellow dress shirt topped of by a red bowtie. He blinked at the small crowd of people in the room and raised an eyebrow, he then grinned over at Alice and greeted her happily, to which she just grunted.

The man didn't seem to notice her lack of response and made to sit down, a desk and chair, as well as a coat rack appeared to accommodate him. He tossed his hat onto the top of the rack and then tossed his cane, which spun way too many times before going limp and hanging from one of the hooks on the rack.

"Whoa…" Morgan and Senca muttered staring at the man in surprise, "how'd he do that?" Senca wondered aloud, but no one seemed to be listening.

"What do you got for me?" the man asked as he sat down in his newly acquired chair, leaning back in a relaxed position.

The other man quickly greeted the man, "Good morning sir! I have outlined the topics for the Monday Morning meeting!"

"Proceed" the man in purple snapped his fingers and the lights went out a large screen appearing behind the shorter man who then went on to explain that there had been a bunch of problems, supposedly caused by the two young men who had just been in the room, though the man in purple referred to the in Spanish, referring to them as "_Dos armanos_," which really didn't make sense, and seemed to completely forget the fact that there were four people in the room that had yet to be introduced.

"No wonder your sister sent us here," Senca muttered to the Captain as the man in the man, apparently the Warden of the jail, told the other man, Jared, to "leave the twins" to him, "these people have no respect what so ever!" Alice cleared her throat and both men looked up from their discussion.

The Warden finally remembered that there were new people in the room and sat up, "Oh yeah! So Alice," he said in a cheerful voice, "who're your new friends?!" he exclaimed glancing at the four people in interest.

Alice sighed and waved a hand in the Captain, and the other's direction, "These are four people who got sent over here from Ultraprison, apparently the Mistress and her lackeys couldn't handle them," she smirked at the last part, and the Warden blinked in surprise before grinning.

"Oh, so they're criminals then!" he seemed excited by this, but Alice shook her head, "No, only that one was a convict, but she was reformed," Alice explained pointing to Senca, who looked away, nose in the air.

The Warden frowned, "Well if they're not criminals why would they get sent here," he waved a hand up in the air, "to Superjail?"

Alice shrugged and the Captain stepped forward, "The Mistress sent me here because my entourage here was causing too many problems for her, and she knows that _I_ am the only one they will listen to, so she sent me along with them."

The Warden narrowed his eyes at her, "Hey…I remember you!" he exclaimed pointing an accusing finger in the Captain's direction, "You're the Mistress' little sister, uh, what's your name…Rebecca? Er, Maple?" he frowned trying to remember the Captain's name.

The Captain rolled her eyes behind her mirror sunglasses, "It's Rachel, but I am only to be called Captain by anyone other than my sister. Is that understood?" she hissed, suddenly getting into the Warden's face and causing him to shrink back slightly.

"Uh, uh, yeah, sure, whatever," he said, clearing his throat and sitting up as she backed up and returned to standing by her _entourage_. The Warden eyed them and scratched his cheek, "So…who are they?" he asked, pausing to look out his window as a small rocket with his face on it flew by.

The Captain cleared her throat and pointed lazily to Senca, "That is Senca Warrens, my assistant, mechanic and at times my babysitter, she was once a convict at Ultraprison, but with my help, my sister eventually permitted her freedom as long as she was under my watch."

The Warden raised his eyebrow at the "babysitter" part, but remained silent, nodding his head as the Captain pointed to Morgan, "That is Morgan Jailman, he was one of the jailers at Ultraprison under my sister's command, but after one too many fights with Bruce and some of the more…masculine convicts at the prison he was placed under my command and eventually we were all sent her to Superjail."

The Warden tilted his head and eyed the albino girl standing behind the Captain, from where he was sitting it looked almost as though the girl's skin was illuminated, but that was impossible right?

"And who is that?" he asked pointing to the albino, who had been poking Jared in the head and giggling silently.

The Captain looked over at her and let out the faintest of smiles, "This," she said raising a hand to point to the girl, who immediately ran over, "is Apollo, my personal assistant, _and_ a holoform" she said proudly, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"A holoform," the Warden asked, "What's that?"

Before the Captain could explain a crazy looking coo coo clock positioned on the Warden's wall started chiming causing the Warden to look up excitedly. The Captain looked up as well and blinked at the miniature convict being chased by a police man that ran along a small platform on the clock base.

"Oh yes! New prisoner time! Jailbot~!" the Warden exclaimed and the Captain and her entourage all gave him a weird look, Apollo's eyes turning light blue in confusion as the wall behind them was broken down by a large white robot. It had a green dot-matrix face, currently in an amused expression, and was carrying a very disheveled criminal in an orange jumpsuit with him.

Suddenly Senca started laughing and pointing at the criminal as he was dropped by Jailbot, "Oh my God!" she shouted hysterically laughing, "Not even one day out of the Max and you're already here brother!? What the hell?!" she practically cackled and the Captain gave her a pointed look, causing her to quiet down.

"That's your brother Senca? Holy shit…" Morgan scoffed and shook his head, "That explains _soo_ much!"

Once again no one seemed to pay them any mind as Alice smacked her nightstick against her hand, "We just picked up this creep at 0900 hours, hadn't been out of real jail for even a minute."

The Captain scoffed, "Ugh, real jails are stupid, they are about as thorough with criminals as my sister is with sleeping," she complained openly, though it seemed she had been talking to herself.

The Warden nodded and crossed his arms, "I agree; I hate real jail…" he muttered with a small pout and Jared raised his hand to point at the ceiling, "They never work sir," he said, agreeing with the Warden, as the Warden donned his hat and grabbed his can, quickly stepping over to a giant, black-and-white portrait of a man and two dogs. The man for some reason, looked suspiciously like the guy from the Monopoly game, at least in the Captain's opinion, only waaay crazier and evil looking.

"When my father the prison mokal ((A/N: don't know what he said here sorry)) left me his legacy, I swore to perfect the art of incarceration! But the world isn't ready for my methods!" As he had been talking Senca had been looking over at her brother with a smug look, but she glanced back at the Warden as he said the last, "_Art of incarceration?!_" she thought to herself, "_what the hell is up with these people?! I can accept having my loser baby brother locked up, he deserves as much, but seriously! This guy is even crazier than the Captain's sister!!_"

Morgan was snickering to himself, still geeking out over the fact that whatever he thought was wrong with Senca, was actually heretic, or whatever. Apollo was too busy examining Jailbot to be listening to what the Warden was saying, especially since it had nothing to do with her, but the Captain actually seemed to be listening intently to what he was saying as he continued, "So I went outside the system," the Warden explained, motioning to the large facilities outside of his window, "and I created Superjail!"

Alice cleared her throat again and smacked Jailbot with her nightstick, causing Apollo to jump back and hide behind the Captain, as a slot opened up on Jailbot's chest to reveal the rotting carcass of a pink rabbit.

"Eww!" Senca nearly screamed, turning away, the Captain gasped at the sight of the bunny and looked between Alice and the others for an explanation, "This scum bag gets off on rabbits," Alice explained and the Captain and the Warden both gave him an angry scowl, "You sick bastard!" the Warden hissed, pressing a button to make a rocket appear from the floor beneath the criminal and trap him inside, then immediately fly out of the room, by crashing through the ceiling. He then reached for the rabbit, but the Captain acted quicker, and grabbed it before he could, and quickly held it out to Apollo.

The albino girl's skin glowed and turned see-through, like a ghost or a hologram, and her eyes turned a blank white color.

"So _that's_ what a holoform is!" the Warden muttered to himself, nodding his head as though confirming with himself.

Apollo grabbed the rabbit by its ears, and the Captain crossed her arms, "Fix it," she ordered still glaring at the hole the criminal's rocket had made.

Apollo nodded and a surge of electricity and something else pulsed through her arms, causing the rabbit to spasm for a few seconds before all of its organs and wounds seemed to disappear and it returned to how it had been before it had been so cruelly killed. It wiggled its cute little tail and nose and the Captain squealed happily, grabbing it from Apollo and hugging it to her chest.

The Warden clapped his hands, "Oh look! Its all better! Yay!" he reached forward and grabbed the rabbit from the Captain, nearly tearing the poor thing in two in the process and placed it lightly on his head. The rabbit lay there limply, probably too scared to move, and the Warden hummed before snapping his fingers, "Jared I want one of these for each and every inmate, not a moment to spare!" he exclaimed.

"You want to give bunnies?!" Jared cried giving the Warden an exasperated look.

The Warden rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair, "No you idiot! I meant pink rabbit suits! Wouldn't that be just the coolest?!" he exclaimed, apparently pleased with himself.

The Captain quickly leaned forward and took the rabbit back from him, holding it protectively as it shivered in fear, "Jerk…" she muttered to herself, making sure no one else could hear her.

While all of that had been happening, Senca and Morgan had been arguing with one another. Senca suddenly reached out and slapped Morgan, and soon they were rolling around the room screaming at one another, once again trying to kill each other.

Alice, Jared, Jailbot and Apollo looked over at them, either slightly amused, or freaked out in Jared's case, as the Warden watched completely enthused by the violence and the Captain pulled the gun strapped to her back off and aimed it at the two of them, shifting the rabbit so the it was sitting on her shoulder. She paused and waited for a clear shot before shooting a small dart of electricity that electrocuted both of them, stunning them.

Both yelped and slumped over, twitching and the Warden laughed pointing at them, "Ha! I can see why the Mistress would send these two to me! I can only _imagine_ what kind of destruction they caused at the Ultraprison!" he snickered quietly to himself.

Apollo peaked over at their faces to see if they were still alive, her eyes a bright green again as she giggled at the funny faces and noises they made as they twitched. Her eyes turned red and she kicked them both, causing both to shoot up in pain, "OW! Little…" they both muttered simultaneously.

Jared then seemed to remember something and began freaking out again, "Oh no! Sir we don't have anywhere for them to stay! What are we going to do?!" he exclaimed running around in circles, but the Warden just laughed.

"Of course we have some place for them to stay! This is Superjail after all! It's super! We'll just have to stick them with some of the inmates or something until you clean out the guest rooms or whatever Jared!"

Neither Morgan or Senca seemed too bother by the idea, as that's pretty much what the Mistress had done to them while they were at the Ultraprison, but they were not okay with their Captain being around common criminals.

"Alright, I don't care if _we_ are put up with your convicts until something else opens up, but I will not permit _my_ Captain being anywhere near some perverted sicko!" Senca growled, stepping closer to the Captain protectively.

"Yeah," Morgan said, glaring at the Warden through his red bangs, "Don't you have _any_ room open that she can stay in?" he demanded and the Warden looked up the ceiling with a small frown as he thought, "Do we Jared?" he asked glancing over at the still freaked out man.

Jared seemed to have been deep in thought, as he jumped when the Warden addressed, "Uh, uh…um no, the only room we have besides the inmates' cells is Alice's room, my room, and your room sir."

"And she's not staying with me." Alice said plainly, smacking her nightstick against her hand again, and Jared nodded, "And I will be too busy, I can't have her in there, she would be a distraction!"

The Warden just waved his hand, "Oh, that's fine, she can stay with me I guess until you clean out that guest room!"

"WHAT?!" Senca and Morgan shouted, causing the others to look over at them, "Uh uh, no way!" Senca exclaimed, "That's probably even worse than having the Captain boarded with the criminals!" Morgan continued, but the Captain just shook her head, "Shut up you two…Apollo will be with me at all times anyway, so relax" she ordered, strapping her gun back to her back and going back to cuddling the pink rabbit.

Senca pouted and Morgan sighed, as neither could really go against the orders of their Captain, "Yes ma'am…" they sighed dejectedly.

Apollo giggled, bright green eyes practically glowing as Jailbot apparently did something that amused her, "Apollo," the Captain called, and Apollo hesitated for the briefest second before floating over to the Captain, feet no longer touching the ground in her holoform.

The Captain raised an eyebrow at this, but turned to the Warden, waiting patiently for him to show them to where they were staying. The Warden blinked at her, shrugging.

"Alice, why don't you show the two angry people to their temporary cells, and Jared, you can show the Captain and her little glowy girl where my room is on your way to order those new rabbit suits okay?" he commanded, snapping his fingers and winking.

The Captain just rolled her eyes and followed Jared out of the room, Apollo following obediently behind her, pausing again to glance back and wave at Jailbot before they left the room. Alice led Morgan and Senca out of the room after them, and Jailbot hovered in the air, unsure of what to do.

The Warden was leaning back in his chair again, turned to look out the window when he noticed Jailbot still in the room, "Oh, Jailbot! Uh, go do something productive would you?" he said waving his hand lazily and Jailbot's dot-matrix face lit up as he turned and crashed out of the room, intent on following Jared, the Captain and the interesting new person that followed her. "Apollo…hmmm, what an interesting name!" he thought to himself, at least to the extent that a robot _can_ think that is.

* * *

!THE CAPTAIN AND APOLLO!

The Captain and Apollo looked around the Warden's room in partial interest, Apollo more so than the Captain, and they both made themselves comfortable. Jared had left a while ago, leaving them alone in the room with Jailbot who was just hovering in the corner with a blank expression on his dot-matrix face.

"Soo…" the Captain said relaxing on a large orange sofa that was against one of the walls in the room, eying Jailbot, "this is Superjail…hmm, definitely a change from Ultraprison, I'll give them that…I wonder how my sister is doing without me," she smirked at the thought of the chaos that must have occurred once she had left, it was no secret that she was the better liked and respected of the two sisters at Ultraprison.

The Captain frowned as she thought of something else, "Poor Charese is probably being totally overworked by my sister, controlling as she is…" the Captain glanced over to see Apollo once again examining Jailbot, both with a happy expression on their faces causing the Captain to blink, slightly confused, but she shrugged and turned away to stare at the ceiling until she thought of something better to do.

She sighed, it really was an interesting ceiling, nearly identical to the one in the Warden's office, a calm shade of blue with different night-time related images like moons and stars and such, some of the figures had faces on them that seemed to be staring at her. Wait…did that moon just blink at her?!

* * *

!SENCA!

Alice opened one of the cell doors and allowed Senca enter the room, she slammed the door behind Senca, waking up the sleeping inmate, who had been sleeping in one of the cots, and causing the other one to look over with a bored expression.

"Hey Gary, look it's a girly!" the inmate who had been sleeping exclaimed, a perverted expression on his face, "Hey girlie, how's about you come over here and we'll have some fun? And by that I mean, get your pretty little ass over here so's I can rape you!" he explained and Senca just raised an eyebrow at him from behind her sunglasses, her blue eyes shining evilly.

Morgan laughed from outside, "Yeah, have fun with him Senca, if I don't see you again I just want you to know that you're extremely uncool, Bye!" he shouted as he and Alice quickly walked away.

She ignored him and glanced over at the other inmate, he had black sunglasses on as well and there was a small yellow bird on his shoulder, the bird hissed at her, but Senca's eyes lit up at the sight of it.

"Oh! What a beautiful bird you have there!" she exclaimed walking over slowly, so as not to anger the bird, the man, Gary, didn't move, or really acknowledge her, so Senca walked over to the window he was standing near and glanced out of it, humming quietly to herself. She noticed the book, "Flights of Fancy" leaning against the inside of the window and grinned, "I love that book!" she exclaimed, the blinked as she noticed an extremely large plane fly overhead.

The plane dropped a large crate from an opening in the bottom of it, and the crate floated down onto the island thanks too a small parachute attached to the top of it.

Senca frowned as the crate disappeared into the trees, "Huh, wonder what that was…" she muttered to herself before shrugging. The other inmate finally got down from the cot and approached them, fed up with being ignored, "Hey! Girly, I was talking to you!" he growled, looking as though he was going to jump her, but Senca held up a hand, causing the offending man from continuing, she pulled out a small silver whistle and blew into it, making no sound what so ever.

The yellow bird squawked angrily and a few of the less-than-human inmates in the other cells started screaming. The perverted inmate looked confused, but suddenly began screaming as a small black thing flew in through the window and started attacking him. It turned out to be a small black bird, and it quickly tore his eyes out and ate them, leaving the man to roll around on the ground screaming in pain. The black bird squawked loudly as though it were laughing, and then flew up to land on Senca's shoulder.

Senca giggled and turned to look at Gary, "See! I have a bird to! His name is Tui! Isn't he cute?" as she spoke Tui leaned his head forward, causing a ring of white feather to appear around his neck, and squawked loudly at the yellow bird; the yellow bird ruffled her feathers at him in response, and Gary raised an eyebrow slightly. Senca giggled and patted him on the head, "Now, now Tui sweety, you need to be polite to pretty birds like this one, understand?" she whispered to him, and Tui chirped at her, rubbing his head against her cheek.

Gary just stared at them, shrugging to himself and looking over at his yellow bird, who just shrugged back, unsure of their two new cell mates. Both looked over as Senca started laughing maniacally, Tui had gone back to tearing the perverted inmate's face off, and she seemed to be getting a kick out of it, very unlike how she had responded to the dead rabbit, but…whatever.

* * *

!MORGAN!

Morgan nearly bumped into Alice when she stopped, he scowled up at her, and she glared back, smacking the door she stopped in front of with her nightstick. The door swung open to reveal a room with scorch marks marring the grey steel walls, there were two inmates in the room, and they both looked up as the door opened.

The one nearest the door was practically bald on the top of his head and had wild eyes, while the other one was extremely burned and looked almost bored to see Alice and Morgan there.

"This is your room hun," Alice said in a sarcastically sweet voice, shoving Morgan into the room with the two inmates. She then slams the door closed and walks away, intent on returning to her own room to do…whatever it is Alice does in her free time…god what a scary thought.

Morgan was forced to land in a crouch in the room, as Alice had shoved him _that_ hard, he slowly stood up and glanced at the two inmates, the first was giving a look that made him slightly uncomfortable, but he wasn't really worried about him, Morgan could easily hold his own against some psychotic criminal, he would even go as far to say he would enjoy it greatly if one of the inmates decided to start a fight with him. He wouldn't pick a fight with anyone, not including Senca, because his Captain had told him not to, but if some decided to actually _pick_ to fight with him…well, who would tell him to simply _defend_ himself?

The burned inmate was no longer looking at him, instead laying down on the bottom bunk of one of the two pairs of cots in the room, hands behind his head as he stared at the ceiling, bored.

"Guh…how boring…" Morgan thought, turning away to look at the door looking for the locking mechanism, he quickly found it and crouched down again to examine it, one hand positioned at his chin as he pouted slightly trying to figure out what type of lock it was.

He looked up again as the first inmate started giggling to himself, still eying Morgan with that weird expression on his face. Morgan slowly looked over, eyes still hidden by his bangs, but he blinked in surprise when the inmate suddenly pointed at him with a dirty finger, "I'm going to burn you!" the man exclaimed laughing maniacally.

The other inmate just sighed, not even looking over at them, and Morgan smirked to himself, getting slightly excited at the idea of killing this man…well, it would be in self defense after all…yeah, that's what he would tell them.

* * *

!?UNKNOWN?!

In the middle of the forest the crate finally landed on a rock in the middle of the underbrush. It was silent for a few seconds before the top of the crate practically blew off of the crate, in fact there was a small amount of smoke rising from within the crate. Its source being revealed as a very advanced looking gun, which swung around above the crate for a second before the owner of the gun revealed themselves.

A young woman stuck her head out of the crate and looked around cautiously, a small smirk on her face. She had bright purple hair, up in a high ponytail, and she smirked wider, blue eyes shining wildly as she finally decided the area was secure.

"Coast is clear," she whispered back into the crate and was immediately raised up so that she could balance herself on the edge of the crate opening. She quickly leaned down to help the other occupant of the crate, another young woman identical to herself, out of it. The second girl blinked and looked around uninterested.

"Well come _on_ Star! We need to find the Captain! She'll be expecting a status report after all!" the first girl exclaimed enthusiastically, placing her gun in the holder on her thigh, causing her twin, Star, to shake her head tiredly, "Yes Ace, but first we need to make sure there isn't anything here that can pose a threat to us…after all there's no telling what kind of messed up creatures exist on this island, and we can't be careless, what would our dear Captain think of us then?" Star asked jumping down onto the ground.

Ace pouted, glaring down at the ground, still balancing on the rim of the crate, "Yeah, well…" she sighed, "I guess you're right sister…" she sighed as she jumped down next to her twin. Star smirked, "Of course I'm right, you just had a momentary lapse of judgment, nothing to be ashamed of," she said, placing a comforting hand on her sister shoulder.

Ace rolled her eyes, but grinned whole-heartedly, "Of course, what would I ever do without you sister?" she asked and they both giggled, suddenly glowing white for a second before teleporting away ((A/N: My reasoning on why they hadn't done that earlier is because they are more like Nightcrawler or Jumpers, can't teleport somewhere they've never been to before ya know?))

* * *

!THE TWINS!

The Twins stared at the main computer screen in the room their room in shock, no longer covered in tuna, "Was that…" the first twin asked, "the Gemini Twins?!" the other twin finished and they both looked at each other before quickly checking on all of the servaillance cameras for the island, however they could not find the two girls again, which could only mean one thing.

"The Warden's room!" they both exclaimed excitedly teleporting to the very room where more and more people just seemed to be appearing out of thin air…really. What was the Warden going to think?

* * *

!To Be Continued!

* * *

**Kuryo: Well, dere be the first chapter! Oh, yeah! Daray and I love Superjail! Except for different reasons, I love the violence and gore, and she thinks the Warden is quote "the most adorable guy in the adultswim world!" unquote. Though if you ask her she will either laugh or deny it hehehehe… Ah well, I looked up the song "Rubber Bullets" and it is now probably my favorite song ever!**

**Daray: *pouts* Do not…**

**Kuryo: See! DENIAL!!**

**Daray: *sticks her tongue out at her* We decided not to finish the whole episode, seeing as we can't find all that many episodes…I think there's only like 11 episodes in the whole series.**

**Kuryo: *sniffs* Aww…no fair…I like this show! Oh, and to clarify; The Captain (Rachel) is The Mistress' little sister. Morgan is her equivalent of Alice or Bruce; Senca is her equivalent of Jared or Charese, as well as Jacknife's older sister…lol; Apollo is her equivalent of Jailbot or Nova; and Ace and Stars (the Gemini Twins) are the equivalent of the normal Twins…I don't know if they had twins at Ultraprison, but if they did…oh well! Don't care!! Oh and if you wanted the gorey rabbit scene, sorry…Daray changed it…I kinda wanted it too, I thought it was funny in a sort of cynical way ya know? But what with me being a vamp an' all what can you expect?**

**Daray: Keh, NEway…uh…oh! We might not post for a while, cause I don't like having to post for Kuryo and she's the one who writes most of this stuff…I just edit it and make it more enjoyable for the few people who like Superjail! but prefer less of the gore, I am being affiliated with this story after all and I have an image, though only on a personal level, that I would like to keep up.**

**Kuryo: *rolls eyes* Oh, please Daray! Oh, and for a little side info for those who actually read this part, I based Morgan and Senca off of myself the most, which is weird ya know because they fight a lot, and based Ace and certain aspects of the Captain off of Daray. Star was based off of our other friend Danica, some later characters are based off of our other friends, but you won't see them until I finish typing their parts and convince Daray to post the chapters. So if you like this story ya gotta say something, Daray needs some feedback, me I don't really care, but Daray is the only one who knows my log info! …maybe that isn't the smartest thing…well actually, it probably is -_-' Later days Loser/Lovers!! (LdL/L!!)**


End file.
